Back to Him
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Veronica doesn't like how she feels after her interlude with Duncan.


**Title:** Back to Him  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica, Duncan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 633  
 **Summary:** Veronica doesn't like how she feels after her interlude with Duncan.

 **Caesar's Palace:** The Color Challenge - White

 **Caesar's Palace:** Anchors Away! - Day 7 - Prompt - No prompt!

 **Caesar's Palace:** Challenges by the Dozen - Write a fic about one of your favorite character(s) (1/3)

 **One-Million Words Livejournal Community:** September Bingo - Random Sentence Prompt - She felt for the lock in the pitch black room.

* * *

She felt for the lock in the pitch black room. She swallowed, hand smoothing over the door. When her hand finally slid over the doorknob, she twisted the lock, unlatching it.

She finally opened the door and without looking at a sleeping Duncan, she slipped from the suite.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes and stared at the floor. She knew she should feel happy. She made love with a guy she was supposed to love. She had a real first time with him, and she would forever remember the experience.

Instead of feeling happy and at peace, she felt dirty. She felt tainted, like it was wrong.

Why was it wrong? She loved Duncan, didn't she?

She remembered over the summer, she had dreams of Logan making love to her, but she hadn't been ready, and he never pushed too hard, respecting her desire. Would she have felt dirty if she had gone that far with Logan? She really didn't know.

"Hmm," she heard.

Veronica looked up and stiffened as Logan walked towards her while he slipped on his jacket.

She kept her eyes glued to the white wall as he walked towards her. "What's different about you? Did you cut your hair or something?"

He stopped close to her, leaning back against the wall right next to her. He bent down and brought up his foot to tie his shoe laces.

Veronica stared at him as her heart pounded.

"Uh, F.Y.I., if the cuddling is the best part, he didn't do it right." He smirked wickedly.

Veronica wouldn't let him see her confusion or her pain at his crass remark. She also wouldn't let him see how his coming out of a hotel room affected her. She quickly turned and walked away, hugging her body.

She heard quick steps.

She didn't looked at him. "Please, leave me alone," Veronica said, hating the pain in her voice.

"What's wrong? Where's the comeback? The insult? Veronica Mars does not let Logan Echolls get the last word?" He paused. "Unless there's something really wrong."

They entered the elevator, and she looked at him. "I don't know what's wrong, okay? It didn't feel right, and I don't understand why. I'm supposed to love Duncan, but it didn't feel right." She didn't comment at his flinch when she used the word 'love.'

"Isn't it possible that you don't actually love Duncan? That maybe you're mistaking your first love for a current love? That maybe you're trying to go back to what's easy and safe instead of what's real?"

Veronica swallowed. "I thought of that, but..."

"But what?" Logan demanded, staring into her eyes.

"But I don't know what I feel," she admitted softly as Logan finally pressed the 'down' button.

He crossed his arms. "I think you do know, but you're still running scared." He shook his head. There was a tense silence for the elevator ride, but when the door opened on the ground floor and they both stepped out, Logan finally spoke again. "Come and find me when you're ready to admit it's me you want."

Veronica glared at him. "And who were you screwing in your hotel room?" she snarled, finally allowing some of her jealousy to show.

Logan smirked. "You, Miss Mars, have no right to ask me that. When you're finally ready to admit the truth, you know where I'll be. Until then, try to make a relationship with Duncan work if you want to, even though you'll eventually come back to me."

He nodded and walked away, leaving her staring after him, her mouth hanging open. _'Back to him? Yeah, right,'_ Veronica thought. Even so, she couldn't stop the niggling in the back of her mind. _'Is Logan actually what I want?'_


End file.
